Never Forget
by rawritsreem
Summary: Danielle has a harsh past life. But what happens when she goes back to the source of it all, La Push? Will she continue to resist the pain? Or will she give up and let it eat her up? What if her best friend shows up again? JacobxOC
1. Why?

**Title: Never Forget**

**Rating: M, sexual themes**

**Summary: Danielle has a harsh past life. But what happens when she goes back to the source of it all, La Push? Will she continue to resist the pain? Or will she give up and let it eat her up? And what if her best friend suddenly showed up? JacobxOC**

**Comments: Set after Eclipse. Same characters and situation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I only own Danielle and her mother and father and random oc characters that might show up.**

* * *

Danielle sighed to herself quietly, gently tapping her thighs to the rythem of the song she was listening to. She glanced at her mother from the corner of her eyes and frowned slightly. She was mad at her mother at the moment. Any daughter would be if their mother suddenly decided to move from sunny California to rainy washington simply because of small fevers.

She rolled her eyes as she remembered what had happened. She had come back from school drenched in sweat, her temprature a little higher than normal. It had continued for a few days, and some days she would even start shaking randomly. Her mother had started getting abnormally worried and decided that they would move to a small place named La Push in Washington.

The only reason that Danielle was resisting was that she had lived there before, she was actually born there. And her father used to live there. It was the only reason that they moved when danielle was two, her father had died. She never knew what had happened exactly, but she wouldn't forget his face. His normaly tanned skin was pale, sickly pale, as if his blood was drained. When Danielle had touched him, she shivered, his skin cool to the touch, and the only thing that made it all worse was that he wasn't completely still. He was moving, writhing, screaming.

Danielle shuddered, snapping back to reality. She sighed once again and closed her eyes before a tear could escape. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but she simply shrugged it off. She knew her mother meant well, but she still had no right to take Danielle away from her friends like that. It would have been okay for her if it weren't for the fact that she was one of the most popular girls at school.

She was even one of the 'rare' popular girls at school. only becuase she had real friends, not fake ones that hated her. And the fact that she was about to ask her crush, Josh, to the upcoming dance made it even worse. She frowned at her thoughts and kept her eyes closed, wishing that she would wake up from a horrible dream and see that she was still in sunny California, not on a plane to Seattle.

"Danielle," she heard her mother's soft voice. "Please talk to me. I know you're upset but please try to understand..."

Danielle simply ignored her mother and looked out of the small, oval shaped window, she could barely make out the roads and the city itself. They were getting close to their arrival. She took her small bag from under her seat and pulled out the book she was reading. She flipped it open to the page she left off on and pretended to read, an excuse to not talk to her mother.

She felt a bit guilty when her mother sighed and sat back in her chair. She turned to the window again and stared at it until their arrival at the small airport. She followed her mother from a distance behind, letting her long bangs cover her large aqua blue eyes. She glanced down at her clothes and groaned quietly. A tank top and short shorts were not a good match for rainy weather.

She suddenly felt glad that her mother had snuck a jacket into her bag earlier on. She took the jacket and slipped it on, catching her mother's small smile. She simply ignored it and kept on walking. They soon reached the exit of the airport and Danielle was about to whistle for a taxi when an old car stopped in front of them. She shot her mother a confused look, but her mother simply smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, Jake," she smiled. "It's nice to see you again." Danielle heard her mother greet the personbehind the steering wheel. She got into the backseat and realized that it was a young looking guy. He looked about in his late teens, but the smile on his face was too childish. She felt her brain itch a bit, the name was familiar to her, she just couldn't quite remember where she had heard it from.

"Hi Mrs. Barlington," he smiled back to her. He turned to the back seat and smiled at Danielle, his white teeth seeming to glow against his dark skin. "Hey Dani," he waved slightly.

Danielle's eyes widened. How did he know her name? Barely anyone called her Dani anymore. She simply rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, trying to cover up herself. She really should have worn something that covered more than just her underwear. She glanced down at her perfectly tanned legs and smiled sadly. No more laying down in the sun in just a bikini, trying to keep her tan all year long. No more teasing random guys walking down the block. No more having fun.

She noticed Jake giving her a strange look before driving off. She watched in a haze as the trees flew by. She knew that they were in La Push alreay, she could practically hear the beach and the waves crashing against the cliff. They soon stopped at a small house that Danielle recognized. She looked down again, her bangs covering the tears in her eyes.

She knew she wouldn't be able to stand being here. The memories were simply too strong. She flung the door open and ran out of the car, surprised that her legs remembered the place perfectly. Before she knew it she was standing at the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing harshly. She stood there for a few hours, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Her body shivering slightly, her hair tangeled from the strong winds.

Why couldn't she forget this place? Why couldn't she forget her father? Why couldn't she forget her bestfriend? The questions soon flew out of her mouth in loud screams, finally when she could no longer talk, she sat down on the hard ground, curling up into a tight ball.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Yes I am writing again. I'm gonna keep Why Us? on hiatus until someone reviews it. I've seen the hits people, come on, don't be lazy. I probably won't update for some time, I rarely feel like writing something, but the more reviews I get, the faster I write. Good deal huh? Now go. :**


	2. Promise?

**Whoa! I actually updated. x **

**I'm awesomee and you know it. Lol. Anyways, I was bored, had nothing to do on myspace or facebook so I decided to write a whole new chapter. I was aiming for a chapter twice this long, but my brain isn't that strong. So yeah, read on. **

* * *

Danielle lay there on the ground, softly humming to herself as the memories hit her.

**Flashback one: (Danielle point of view)**

_"Tag you're it!" I giggled and ran away. Three year old Jake ran after me, laughing, too. He caught me and started laughing, hugging me from behind. I screamed and giggled, hugging him back. "No fair!" I whined but grinned widely. "You didn't let me have enough time to run away."_

_"nu-uh!" tiny Jake protested. "I'm just stronger than you!" he grinned and smiled._

_"No! You're older than me! I'm only two, you're already three!" I stuck my tongue out at him._

_"Ewwww! You're tongue is blue!" he stuck his tongue out and giggled._

_"Yours is green!" I poked his wet tongue._

_He pulled away laughing and shaking his head. "Hey! No touching my tongue!"_

_I giggled and started chasing him around the backyard. "Jakey! Come back!"_

_"No!" he giggled and ran faster._

_I tried to run faster and tripped over a rock and fell down face first. "Owwie!" I cried, whimpering as I watched my knee start bleeding. Jake stopped running and came towards me._

_"You okay, Dani?" he asked as he knelt down next to me. I shook my head whimpering again and he hugged me. "Stay here," he said as he ran inside his house. He came out later with a small water bottle in his hand and sat down next to me again, now I was resisting the urge to start crying. "it's okay, Dani. I'll make it better!" He poured some water on my injured knee as I let out a small cry and then placed a band aid on my cut. "There ya go!" he smiled and kissed my cheek._

_I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jakey!" _

_He hugged me back and grinned. "I'm your best friend, Dani, I'll always make it better when you get hurt."_

_"Promise?" I sniffled._

_"I promise," he held out his pinkie and I hooked mine with his, smiling back at him._

_"Best friends forever?" I smiled at him._

_"Best friends forver!"_

**End of flashback one.**

Danielle shuddered at the memory and tried to think of something else. But her heart only hurt more as she remembered something else.

**Flashback two: (Danielle point of view)**

_"Daddy!" I ran to the screaming body. "Daddy! Daddy please wake up! Please Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, I'm here. I won't hurt you Daddy. Please Daddy, please stop crying! I'm sorry Daddy!" I screamed grabbing his cold hand. "Daddy please!" I sobbed._

_"Dani, get away from here!" he screamed, flinching. "Run away now! Dani!"_

_I cried even harde, holding onto him, not letting him go. "No Daddy! I don't care if I get sick from the rain. I want you Daddy. Please don't make me go away Daddy," I cried, clinging to his shirt. "Daddy please!"_

_"Dani you have to understand. You have to go. Now!" he whispered hoarsely, screaming again. I watched in fear as he screamed in agony, his face pale in the rain, his body drenched in sweat even though he was deathly cold. "Please Dani. Do it for Daddy, okay?"_

_"No Daddy!" I sobbed. I finally understood what was happening. He was dying. "You can't go away. Please Daddy. I need you! Please don't go! Please Daddy! You promised me Daddy! You promised that we'll spend a whole weekend together in the mountains! You said that nothing will ever stop it. You promised!" I sobbed against his already soaked shirt._

_"Dani..." I heard his soft whisper, his shaking hand stroking my short wet hair. "I'm sorry..." he whispered before he started screaming again. _

_Just then two strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up gently. "No!" I screamed as hard as I could. "No! I want Daddy! Leave me alone!" I screamed louder, tears soaking my face. "Please!" The person holding me gave me to my mom and she sat there, holding me to her as tight as she could, stroking my hair. "Mommy! Bring me back to Daddy! Please Mommy! I want Daddy!"_

_"It's okay Dani. Daddy will be better," her voice wavered. I looked up at her and I saw her crying too. Her soft green-blue eyes were filled with sadness._

_"But I love Daddy!" I screamed. "I want him now!" I sobbed and tried to run away._

_"I want him, too, Dani," my mom sighed and held on tighter. _

_I cried and cried, clutching onto my mother as I shook. Screaming 'Daddy' every few minutes until I lost my voice. Finally my eyes dried up and all that was left was soft whimpers that could be barely heard in the loud storm. My mother was walking away. Walking away from where my father lay still screaming._

_The last thing I saw before my mother drove away from the house with our suitcases was Jake. My Jakey. "Jakey!" I screamed as I opened the car window._

_"Dani!" he yelled and ran to the car._

_"Promise to be my best friend forever?" I stuck my hand out with my pinkie ready._

_"I promise Dani," he hooked his pinkie with mine just as my mother started driving away._

_"I'll never forget you Dani," he yelled out as he ran after the car._

_"I won't ever forget you Jakey!" I shouted back but realized we were too far away for him to hear it. I sat back in my seat and let myself cry all over again. Life was cruel._

**End of flashback two.**

Danielle clutched her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly. She then remembered of all the talks she'd had with her mother right after her father's death.

**Flashback three: (Danielle point of view)**

_"Mommy?" four year old me sat at the small kitchen table._

_"Yes sweetie?" she broke her attention from the book in her hands and directed it to me._

_"Is Daddy above with the angels?" I asked innocently, trying not to cry._

_My mother sighed and picked me up, placing me on her lap. "Yes, he is. And he's watching over us."_

_"How do you know?" I asked curiously._

_"Because he loves us too much to let us go."_

_"But why did he leave then?"_

_She paused, biting her lip. "Not everyone is good, Dani. Someone hurt Daddy. And the angels felt bad for him, because he was in so much pain. So they took him above to heal."_

_"Can he come back?"_

_"I wish he could. But he's still watching over us. He's still protecting us."_

_"So I won't get hurt?"_

_"I won't ever let anyone touch you, Dani."_

_I simply nodded and sat there thinking. _

**End of flashback three.**

When Danielle finally calmed herself down, she sat at the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling off. She sighed and ignored the heavy rain, watching the dark water. She curled up again, hoping that the cliff would somehow move and send her tumbling down into the dark waters. But nothing happened. Danielle couldn't tell whether the wetness on her cheeks was her tears or the rain anymore, but she didn't care anymore.

She felt herself being picked up, but she didn't dare look up at the person holding her. She simply let the warm arms cradle her to a strong chest and looked away as the tears continued falling. She whimpered quietly, shivering as the wind blew and closed her eyes. She felt herself being placed on a couch, but still kept her eyes closed. She heard buzzes of noises, people talking, but decided to ignore it.

"Dani?" she felt a warm hand on her still wet cheek. "Open your eyes Dani." Danielle shook her head and turned on her side, away from the deep voice. She heard a sigh and then a door opening.

"Danielle Rose, I know you can hear me so open your eyes right now," she heard her mother say in a strict voice. Danielle stiffened for a second before opening her eyes, she sat up and tried to see where she was, but her vision was too blurry from the tears. "Oh, Danielle..." she felt her mother hug her tightly. "Are you okay?"

Danielle only shivered and nodded. She tried to compose herself again but she only sobbed louder. She heard the sound of footsteps and a minute later there was a blanket over her shoulders. "Thanks," she whispered quietly, wiping furiously at her face, trying her hardest to stop the tears. When her tears stopped falling, she looked around again, trying to figure out where she was.

But as soon as she saw where she was, the tears started again. She was at Jake's house. Immediately she remembered all the times she had spent at the house, all the times she had slept over and ran around chasing Jake around in the small living room. She looked down at her hands and whimpered quietly, her tears finally stopping. "Can you help me bring her over to her room, Jake?" she heard her mother ask.

She didn't look up to see his reaction, only continued staring at her hands. She felt herself being picked up again, cradled against a warm chest. She felt herself being rocked by his movements, and after just a few minutes, she was in her old bedroom. The only thing that had changed was that her small bed was replaced by a larger one. She was set down on her bed and didn't look up when she heard the door opening and closing.

She stared out of the window quietly, watching as he walked slowly to his house. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she noticed that he wasn't as energetic as he was before when she first got to Seattle. She frowned slightly and moved to her closet, inside were her suitcases; she'd have to unpack soon. She opened one of them and pulled out a fresh pair of sweat pants and a tank top and some underwear before grabbing her bag of toiletries and walking to the bathroom next to her room.

She took a long hot shower, washing out her long black hair and making sure that she scrubbed all the dirt away from her tanned legs and arms; she had spent a long time on the cliff. She quickly got dresses and brushed her hair and tied it into a loose pony tail. She walked back into her bedroom and laid down on her bed, hugging her favorite teddy bear to her chest.

She had had it for a long time. Since she was one. Jake had given it to her on her first birthday and she had kept it ever since. She silently wondered if Jake remembered all the promises that they had made each other. But she doubted that he would. It was just illogaical. She walked to her window and sat on the gigantic pile of bean bag chairs and pillows. She and Jake had created it when they had started becoming closer and closer.

She sighed softly to herself and stared quietly out of the window, the light of the almost full moon reflecting on her. She never imagined herself back in her old home. Maybe because she had never wanted it in the first place. She saw a light turning on in one of the rooms at his house. And she immediately knew that it was his room. She had been there so many times before, she could still remember all the toys spilled on the floor and the blue walls and the small bed that they always sat on next to each other.

She saw his figure moving in the window, she squinted and then blushed lightly when she realized that he was changing. She averted her eyes and looked around, trying to see through the thick forest trees. She saw a large dark figure moving, then a few around it. She tried to get a closer look but she was only human, she couldn't see any better.

She saw the front door of his house opening and then closing. She saw that Jake was only wearing shorts and wondered quietly how he could stand the cold rain. She watched him closely as he ran into the forest and a few moments later she heard a large tearing sound. She flinched slightly and tried to figure out what it was but nothing came to her.

She watched the dark trees, trying to find the large figures again, but they were gone. All that was left was the sound of rustling trees and small animals moving around. She sighed and walked to her bed, curling up under the blankets. She let her mind wander for a few hours until she finally gave in to sleep.

* * *

**Kay so that's it. Go moi! So yeah, review review review! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come. I already have the whole story planned out, I just need to type it out first. So the more reviews, the faster I type! I'll have pics of Danielle up soon on my page, so make sure to look at it soon. Kay?**

**El-Oh-Vee-Ee (L-O-V-E)**

**Iloveecheese/Reem3 **


	3. Hate?

"Mom!" I nearly screeched. "I'm not going!"

"Danielle, you are coming whether you want to or not." my mother replied louder than she needed to.

I glared at her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Mom I don't want to go there, okay?" I sighed in frustration.

"Why not? You know Billy was a very close family friend," she put her hands on her hips.

I frowned, trying to ignore the slight sting I felt in my chest. I looked down and let my hair hide my eyes, willing the tears not to spill.

"Aww, Danielle, why didn't you tell me?" I felt two arms wrap around me and soon I found myself sobbing into my mother's shoulder, just like when I was a little kid. She rubbed my back as I let my tears out in loud, gasping sobs.

"I miss him so much..." I whimpered quietly, trying to control my loud sobbing.

"I know. I miss him, too." she kept on rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. I sniffed and pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at her tear-stained shirt. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"I'll let you stay if you really want to. But Billy really does want to see you again. He misses you very much."

I hesitated, biting my lip, then nodded, shrugging slightly. My father would have dragged me there if he was still here, but he's not. My mother smiled at me and gently patted my head.

"Go get ready then, okay?" I nodded and turned away. I walked quickly to my room and tried to ignore all the pictures on the walls, but for each one that I caught a glimpse of, my heart sunk even more.

--

I sighed huging my knees to my chest as I stared down at the rock under me. I had said hello to Billy then ran out quickly as soon as I got into the house. The memories were simply too much to bear. I gently traced the dirt with a stick, remembering all the times me and tiny Jake played in the yard. I frowned slightly and shook my head as if to shake away my tears.

"Hey," I heard the unmistakable voice of Jake, _my _Jake. I looked up, and my vision blurred as my tears rushed to the brim of my eyes. "You okay?" I heard him ask as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, unsure of what to do.

"No," I sniffled and hid my face in my knees, my shoulders shaking. I turned alightly away from him, trying to control my tears. I heard his deep sigh, and then two warm arms wrapped around me. I screamed and pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" I shouted as I ran towards the cliffs again. I heard his footsteps behind me knowing that he could have easily caught up with me if he wanted to.

"Dani, wait!" I saw his hand reaching for my shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed as I broke out into a full-speed sprint. I closed my eyes, the tears about to overflow. And just like that, there was nothing under my feet but air.

I let out a shriek of terror before plunging down to the water that waited for me below. There was no sound as the water allowed me to slip in to the black with no resistance. I held my breath, trying to keep air in me for as long as possible. This was not going to happen again. But soon I found my self struggling to breath, sucking in the salty water.

I kicked my legs as hard as I could, my arms moving through the dense ocean water. I tried to scream, but the lack of air prevented me from doing it. I started shaking slightly from the cold, stars suddenly exploding within my vision.

And then everything was black.

--

I felt a slight pressure on my stomach, then what seemed like a gallon of salt water gushed out of my mouth. I coughed, sucking in as much air as possible, my lungs finally cleared. When I could finally open my eyes, I found myself lying on the sand, Jake hovering over me, his hands on my stomach. I tried to sit up but I started coughing again and Jake pushed me down against the sand once more.

He brushed my hair out of my face as gently as he could, panting slightly. It was then I noticed that he was shirtless and completely wet. Had he jumped in after me and saved me from my water grave? I'd have to remember that later.

"Where am I?" I finally croaked.

"Beach," he answered quietly as he stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. "Can we please just talk?" he pleaded with his large, almost black eyes. "I really need to tell you some things."

I paused for a second, wondering if I should go with him or not. I looked up at him, trying to see if there was anything else besides the puppy dog look that he was givong me. Nothing.

"I guess..." I sighed and walked behind him as he led me into the woods.

Once he was seated, and I was standing next to a tree near the log he was sitting on, he began talking. "Look, Danielle, those things that I said last year, I didn't mean them." he finally confessed.

I glared at him. Did he think I was an idiot? "Oh really? Or did your 'girlfriend' dump you?" I sneered at him.

He cringed and looked away. "You're being unfair," he whispered.

"I'm not the one who broke all of my promises because of some girl I just me," I glared even more.

He glared back at me. "I didn't mean it!" he nearly screamed at me. His fists started shaking slightly as he continued glaring.

I frowned and turned my back on him. "Hate is a strong word, Jacob," I finally said quietly.

"I don't hate you, Dani--" I cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed at him.

He sighed and continued. "I was just under a lot of stress when I said all of those stuff. I wasn't being myself that day. I swear!"

"What do you mean you weren't being yourself?"

He looked down and sighed. "I can't say..." he trailed off.

"Liar," I spat out. "If you're going to tell a lit, at least have all the details first, and make it believable."

He looked up at ,e with sharp eyes. "you have no clue what was going on ehrn I said all of those stuff to you, Danielle."

"Mind telling me, then?"

"I would if I could..." he looked down once more. "But if it makes you happier, the girl is gone."

"I don't care whether you're still dating that girl or not." I turned my back to him.

"Will you at least talk to me? We haven't seen each other for twelve years."

"Not unless you aplogize for what you did last year." I said stubbornly.

"Why should I?" I had forgotten that he was just as stubborn as I was, if not more.

"Because you're at fault and you know that perfectly well." I humped, my back still turned to him.

"How would you know?I never promised anything." Suddenlt my eyes pricked with tears at his words.

"You promised you would always be my bestfriend," I whispered quietly. I closed my eyes and whispered even more quietly the words he had said so many years ago, "I'm your bestfriend, Dani, I'll always make it better when you get hurt."

I heard him sigh. "You aren't hurting now... And you weren't hurting when I said I hate you..."

"Yes I was..." I looked down at the rocks below my feet, tears falling out of my eyes as I remembered what had happened a year ago.

_**Flashback (Dani Point Of View)**_

_"This is going to be the biggest dance of the year, Danielle. You have to have a date," my bestfriend, Alex, said to me as we walked down the halls of the school._

_"i'm not going with desperate guys, Alex. You have to know that." I told her as I glanced at the surrounding boys. "I could be the cool one without a date..." I suggested quietly as I shrugged._

_"Why are you so opposed to having a date to the dance?" she asked me, lifting a perfectly waxed brow at me._

_I shrugged and sighed. "Fine, I'll get a date, but only if it's a guy from outside of school..."_

_"Perfect!" she squealed and hugged me tightly._

_--_

_"Mom?" I walked into the living room._

_"Yes honey?" she turned her attention to me._

_"Do you mind calling Billy and asking him if Jake can go to the dance with me?" I blushed slightly._

_"No problem," she smiled at me._

_--_

_"Jake?" i whispered into the speaker._

_"Hi," he said quietly._

_"So what do you say?"_

_"I can't..."_

_"What? But Billy said--" he cut me off._

_"There's this girl, Bella, I promised to take her somewhere."_

_"But why?"_

_"I need to tell her something. And I think I'm in love with that girl anyways..."_

_A small lump formed in my throat. "Please? I need you here..."_

_"Don't be a brat, Dani. You can't always get what you want."_

_"I'm not a brat..." I said weakly._

_"Ha!" he scoffed. "you probablt think the whole world revolves around you."_

_"Jake..."_

_"Come on, give it up. You can probablt pay some other guy to take you."_

_"Why are you being so selfish Jake?"_

_"Me?! I'm the one who's selfish? Honestly Dani, just take a look in the mirror."_

_"Jake please, you have to come."_

_"I told you can't."_

_"You probably don't even like that girl, Bella!"_

_"You know what, Dani? I'm sick of this. I hate you. I hate how you expect to get every single thing that you've ever want when you want it."_

_I hung up the phone, tears streaming down my face, a thousand knives stabbing my heart._

_--_

_I had ended up going to the dance with Alex's eighteen year old cousin. I only agreed because of his stunning emerald green eyes and jet black hair that fell on his forehead. _

_But what no body knew is that he had tried to rape me after the dance. He had brought me to his car and then threw me into the backseat and tried to pull of my clothes. _

_And if it weren't for the pointed heals that I was wearing that night, my innocence would have been stolen away from me._

_**Endofflashback**_

I took a deep, sahakey breath, trying to steady myself against the tree. "

"What's so bad about it?" I heard Jake ask.

"I almost got raped..." I finally said after a long silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I heard him nearly shout.

Suddenly, there was a great ripping sound and I whirled around to see what it was. In the spot where Jake had been sitting, there stood a huge, brown colored wolf, growling quietly.

And then I heard myself scream.


End file.
